Outbreak
by SirensAtDawn
Summary: Life was normal for Adelyn Kelly... Till she woke up to find her parents were flesh-eating monsters and the whole world was coming to an end. T-Rated for violence, language, and maybe some suggestive themes.
1. Escaping

I really don't remember how I got in my parents' Jeep, or shall I say the Jeep my parents used to own. It just seemed like a short while ago that I woke up, got ready for school, found my parents looking at me like I was something to ruminate, and made my great escape.

And now I'm rushing down Route 20, trying to get away from civilization. Or what was left of civilization.

Scientists or public announcement announcers were kind enough to not inform us that in two days, we will all turning into slow-moving, moaning, flesh-eating maniacs.

So much for the "scientific break-through" that we were in.

My parents and I went over what to do when there was a fire in the house when I was home alone, what to do if there was a tornado warning in our county (despite that tornadoes rarely touch ground in Oregon), and also when the power goes out, but definitely not zombie invasions.

You really couldn't say I was home alone, I was just the only person who really didn't mind eating their veggies at the moment.

If I actually ran away for no apparent reason, my parents would wig out and do whatever they could to find me. If they found me, they would hug me to death, or at least drown me in their own tears of joy and guilt, puts bars on my window, and take me to a psychologist.

Even though they sound overprotective, they were pretty laid-back.

But now, they'll just be moaning and trying to find more human flesh to chow down on. I have many joyful memories with them that if I thought a little bit more, I would've willingly become their lunch. I know, it sounds so Edgar Allan Poe-ish.

The way I escaped was pretty easy. I used to live in a three story house, but my room was on the second level. I just hopped off my window sill onto a tree.

And yes, I do have excellent tree climbing skills for a complete nerd.

On the road now, there were a lot of wrecked cars. In the distance, there was a zombie wandering around aimlessly.

If you don't know what a zombie looks like, then I'll describe it to you. But if you have a weak stomach, then feel free to skip the next paragraph.

Let me start off on their skin. It really depends on how long they've been dead. A yellowish color means the zombie has been dead or "reanimated" for a few weeks. A greenish color means they've been dead for a bit longer. The rotting and stench take some time too. When they move, you can see each muscle moving. I have to admit, it's kinda cool seeing each muscle moving to do its job.

And now back to the present situation.

As the distance grew smaller between my car and the zombie, it turned around. It just stood there, oblivious of its terrible fate.

I felt a big bump. I didn't dare to look back. I shivered at the thought of the mangled, squished body.

I sighed. This is what life is going to be like for a while… Or until I die.

I never gave much thought to death. I was always living in the present. I never dwelled on my past or planned on my future. I let whatever happen just happen. I found it ridiculous when the girls at my school were talking about how they were going to marry the "so-called-hot-football-player-of-our-school" and the number of kids they're going to have.

But I'll never forget what has happened to me.

Ever.


	2. Get Prepared

After several hours of driving, I was slightly perturbed by the complete silence. I turned on the radio. There was only static. It was better than nothing.

"Hmmm… I wonder if I have cell reception." I thought to myself.

I eased the car to the right, stepped on the brakes, and shifted gears. I climbed in the back seat to search through my bag. I had some shirts I thought would last me a while, jeans, boots (actual combat boots. I have a weird obsession with combat boots for some peculiar reason.), and my phone. After I grabbed my phone, I climbed back to the front seat.

Surprisingly, I had cell reception. I had a few texts from my cousin, Duncan. I opened a text.

WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?

Typical Duncan.

He is so dramatic. But overall, he's a great guy.

I sent him a text saying:

I'm on Route I-84 near Twin Falls, Idaho. Where are you, may I ask? Don't get your panties in a wad!

I put my phone on vibrate. I shifted gears and continued on my "journey".

I should have stopped to get some guns and ammunition. It's a shame my parents didn't own any guns. We were this "eco-friendly" family. I remember when my dad would tell me, "Now, Adelyn. Guns are not safe. They are to never be played with. They are not toys. Do you understand?".

My dad was probably the most awesome, quirkiest dad ever to exist. He was pale and lanky with dark hair. He also wore glasses. I would always call him Harry Potter. He had amber colored eyes, not green. But he had an impressive British accent when he tried. And yes, he had a desk job and it treated him well since most men with desk jobs let themselves go, but he didn't. He always felt the need to be outside. He didn't like being locked up indoors.

My mom was very sweet and caring. She was at a medium height and also thin. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was always smiling. Even though she was a stay-at-home-mom, she wasn't like the average house-wives in those ninety-sixty sitcoms. She didn't wear the signature pearls and never took no for an answer. She would just wear jeans and a T-shirt most of the time. I guess I inherited my style from her.

As for me, I'm just average looking. My dad would call me "The Kelly Family Mutant". I'm short but almost at a medium height. I have darkish blonde hair and blue eyes. I've been told I'm pale as a ghost. Some guys at school have hit on me, but most of them were perverts in general. And plus, guys were the least of worries.

My dad said I don't look like a Kelly, but I sure do have an attitude like one. We Kelly's are nice, determined, and stubborn. My teachers (who were nearly ancient, but probably zombies now) would always compare me with my dad.

They also told me stories about him. For example, when my mom moved to Brownsville. My dad was completely head-over-heels for her when he saw her. On her first day, he was showing her around the school. I guess we all know how well that turned out.

My phone vibrated. There was a text from Duncan.

I'm still at home in Nebraska WORRYING ABOUT MY ONLY COUSIN WHO'S IN A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY EVERY RIGHT TO GET MY PANTIES IN A WAD!

I sighed. I texted him back.

IS YOUR CAPS LOCK ON? Don't worry. I'm fine. Is it fine that we meet up at the Utah-Wyoming state line on I-80?

I put my phone down. I'm so grateful for the miraculous development of the GPS.

I looked around at my surroundings.

To the south, I saw a cluster of houses. It looked like an ordinary town. There were some zombies stumbling around, trying to find their next meal.

To the north, fields stretched out beside the highway. There was a rare occasion of houses.

A vibrating noise was once again interrupted my thoughts. Another text from Duncan.

That's fine. But please, please, PLEASE careful. Get some guns and ammunition if you can. If I'm not at our meeting place when you get there, don't go. I'll see you soon.

Duncan was a complete worry-wart like his mom, Edith. His mom and my mom were sisters. They looked nothing alike and were nothing alike.

Aunt Edith was tall and very, very skinny. She was ten years older than my mom. She had white blonde hair that was cut sharply to her shoulders and bugs eyes. Edith was very strict. At family reunions, she was very picky with the food she, Duncan, and her husband, Dave, ate. On my birthdays, she would send me dolls. Since they lived nearly halfway across the country (Valentine, Nebraska to be exact), she would have to Fed-Ex them to me. I think she thought I never grew out of the "little girl stage". But we rarely saw each other so she wouldn't know what I liked.

At least there was a donation center in my town I could donate the dolls to.

Uncle Dave was a completely different story. He was pudgy and bald with pig-like eyes. Obviously, he had a desk job. He was really an oddball. He would always talk about the Devil. I never really listened to him.

Duncan didn't look like Uncle Dave or Aunt Edith at all. He was two years older than me. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was about half a foot taller than me. Everyone was taller than me, except for Uncle Dave. Duncan was laid-back but is concerned when he should be. He's like a brother to me. He had crinkles around his eyes when he smiled. There is no doubt every girl swooned over him anywhere.

I sighed. It's time to stock up on guns and ammunition. I typed into the GPS for gun stores. There were five stores near me.

I drove to the nearest exit to go into town. I followed the GPS's instructions. There were a few zombies here and there, but I ran over all of them.

In a few short minutes, I arrived at my destination.

I put the car in park, unbuckled my seatbelt, and opened the door with trembling fingers. I looked at the car with a sigh and closed the door.

I had trepidation going into the gun store. I didn't know if there were zombies lurking inside the building or if there was a crazy old man with a machine gun ready to shoot down any moving thing.

"I guess we'll find out…" I said to myself.


End file.
